


Listless

by greygreygrey



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cleverbot - Freeform, F/M, Heroes of Olympus, Jason Grace - Freeform, i have no idea why im posting this as my first work, i wrote this like 4 years ago so pls excuse this trash piece of work, i'm not very good with tags, it's not angst, its more like mystery-ish, jasonxpiper, mr. and mrs. smith atmosphere, okay i'll stop, piper mclean - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygreygrey/pseuds/greygreygrey
Summary: I wrote this in my english class 4 years ago as part of vocabulary homework. I'm a bit extra so it turned into this... whatever it is...orJason notices that Piper looks weary, sure they're demigods that hardly get a moment's rest, but the dark circles under her eyes look deeper than ever.





	Listless

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll. I can't believe that I'm putting this shitty work as my first work on this site, but hey might as well do something now before I regret it later. I wrote this when I was in 8th grade, and I was a huge Heroes of Olympus fan- deeply immersed in the fandom. But anywho, here it is. Enjoy(?)

Jason looked at his girlfriend Piper and noticed that she had dark circles under her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. She was currently reading a book called Fahrenheit 451 with a bored expression on her face and listening to music with her earbuds in. She was shutting her eyes every few minutes and dozing off. Jason rose his blond eyebrows at her actions in confusion. Piper never looked bored when reading a book, much less looking tired at all.  
"Piper," he called to her, and she looked up at him, pulling out her earbuds from her ears.  
"Yes?" She asked.  
"Is it just me or do you seem listless today?" He asked. She turnes her book upside down on her page and stretched.  
"How do you figure?" She yawned.  
"Well," he started, "first off, you look like you haven't slept in a week. And secondly, you're falling asleep on your book." Jason responded worriedly.  
Piper smiled warmly, he was always looking after her ever since she nearly died in the Trojan War.  
In her best british accent impression, she said, "Good show Mr.Holmes! You've got me!" She laughed lightly and his heart literally melted like butter.  
"But no, really, I'm fine. It's just that I stayed up last night watching the Dragon Ball Z Kai marathon." She lied easily.  
"Alight, if you say so," he responded, but inwardly he was wondering why in the name of Zeus she lied to him.

A few hours later - Midnight 00:00 hours 

Piper's eyelids shot open and she looked around her. She couldn't see beyond two feet in front of her, it was pitch black. She tried to get out of bed but found that her waist was trapped in an embrace. She smiled lightly and remembered that Jason had stayed with her and they had fallen asleep together on her bed.  
But then the curves of her mouth tipped down into a frown. She still had to do as she was ordered. And so, knowing Jason was a heavy sleeper, she unwrapped his arms from her waist.  
Successfully getting free of her overbearing boyfriend, Piper pulled on the closest articles of clothing near her which was Jason's black hoodie which came up to her knees and a pair of black leggings. She smiled, sometimes, it just sucked being short.  
Quickly, she slipped on her yellow converse and jumped out of her bedroom window to avoid Leo who was probably still tinkering in the living room.  
As soon as her feet touched the ground, she broke into a sprint and calmly walked when she out of eyesight of the house where she shared with Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy. From there she went through the alley way and walked into a building where she reached a public storage lot. She knocked three times on the metal door and the door opened. In the room, was darkness, except for a single chair in the middle of the room illuminated by light. She sat down in the chair and waited for her directions.  
A screen was lowered and stopped right in front of her face.  
"Retinal scan," the machine chirped. Piper opened her eye and let the laser examine her retina.  
The screen quickly changed, "enter password please," the machine droned on. Piper entered her passcode and waited for the screen to change again.  
"Voice recognition," Piper cleared her throat, and sang a whole octave of the letter A. "Aaaaahhhh..."  
The machine beeped, "Piper McLean. Age 16, Female, 5'6, 135 pounds... Welcome Back." A smiley face appeared on the screen.  
Piper scowled at the screen, "Let's get this over with."  
The machine beeped again, "Tsk, tsk. Temper temper Piper." Piper's scowl deepened, "Whatever Cleverbot, just give me my next assignment."  
The screen, now introduced as Cleverbot, changed and displayed the information of a man named Charley Walters. Piper sighed and nodded, "I'll get to it now,"  
A staircase appeared out of nowhere in the ground and Piper went in downstairs. At the bottom of the staircase was a room full of weapons. Piper grabbed a shotgun nearest to her left arm while snatching a silencer and ammo to her right. She breathed in and prepared herself for what was coming, creating plans for escape routes and such.  
Cleverbot beeped and printed out a paper, "Here's his address." Piper let out her breath, sounding shaky for some odd reason.  
"Hey, don't sweat it Piper, you've been doing this for 6 years now, no pressure." Cleverbot reassured.  
Piper nodded and spoke, "Time to go kill another one," she then climbed back up the stairs and out of the "abandoned" warehouse. Completely unaware that another person with similar talents was on the same mission. Someone she knew and loved. A certain blond teenage boy with a scar above his lip.

Okay, that's it for now :-)  
You don't develop courage by being happy in your relationships everyday. You develop it by surviving difficult times and challenging adversity.  
~Epicurus


End file.
